Mehrunes Dagon
Mehrunes Dagon é o Príncipe Daedrico da Ambição e Destruição. Ele também é o principal antagonista em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Mehrunes Dagon (formally, the Exalted and Most Puissant Lord, Gerent of Dagon, Mehrunes1) is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods.2 He is an especially important deity in Morrowind, where he represents its near-inhospitable terrain as one of the Four Corners of the House of Troubles.3 In most cultures, though, Dagon is merely a god of bloodshed and betrayal. Dagon's plane of Oblivion is known as the Deadlands.4 As the name suggests, they are barren wastelands, consisting of blackened isles in a sea of lava. Clannfear and Scamps are among his servants, along with Dremora under Clan Dagon. Dagon's acknowledged enemy is Ebonarm and his summoning day is Warriors Festival. As the Prince of Destruction and Revolution, Dagon is perhaps the most ambitious of the Daedric Princes, and has attempted to invade Nirn on several occasions. He assisted Jagar Tharn in his temporary procurement of the Imperial throne, probably in anticipation of the decade of warfare and strife Tharn's rule produced. He invaded and seized control of the Battlespire, in contravention of the Daedric pact limiting meddling in mortal affairs by divine beings, in order to cripple the capacity of the Imperial College of Battlemages (which presented a threat to Tharn's power as Emperor)5. Dagon was also responsible for the destruction of Mournhold at the end of the First Era and apparently destroyed Ald Sotha, home of House Sotha and Sotha Sil's birthplace.6 Dagon was also the alleged inventor of the Daedric Crescent. The Broadsword of the Moon Reiver is an artifact created from Dagon's own substance and given to his Dark Seducer bodyguard, which was used against him by an unknown hero and resulted in the destruction of the Battlespire. Plano de Oblivion O plano de Oblivion de Mehrunes Dagon chama-se Terras-Mortas. História Sua esfera de influência é; destruição, ambição, revolução e mudança, sendo inimigo de todas as raças mortais, é reconhecido por sua natureza violenta e suas várias tentativas de invadir e conquistar o plano mortal. A razão por trás de todas as suas invasões é a crença de que Nirn originalmente é um plano de Oblivion que pertencia a ele, desde então, ele vem tentando incansavelmente invadir e conquistar os mortais. A mais famosa invasão de Dagon, de Morrowind foi o ataque a capital Mournhold ao final da Primeira Era. Dagon foi derrotado por Almalexia e Sotha Sil, mas não antes que ele destruísse toda a cidade e devorasse a população. Ele também esteve por trás da destruição de Ald Sotha, onde ele destruiu a Casa Sotha. Durante o Simulacro Imperial, durante 3E 389 a 3E 399, Dagon conspirou contra o mago de batalha traidor de Uriel Septim VII, Jagar Tharn; para aprisionar o Imperador no Plano de Oblivion de Dagon, enquanto Tharn assumiu a aparência do Imperador e governou em seu lugar. Depois, Dagon ajudou Jagar Tharn novamente, dessa vez para atacar o Colégio da Espiral-de-Batalha Imperial. Eventualmente Dagon tentara invadir Tamriel novamente, ele mandou seus cultistas da Aurora Mítica, assassinarem o Imperador e todos os seus herdeiros, mas um desconhecido, sobreviveu. O herdeiro, os Blades e o Herói de Kvatch derrotaram as forças da Aurora Mítica, até o ataque a Cidade Imperial, onde Dagon foi derrotado pelo próprio Akatosh. Invasão de Morrowind Senhor Sotha Sil visitou Porto-Frio, após a cidade de Gilverdale, na província de Valenwood, ter sido destruída pelo Príncipe Daedrico Molag Bal, um dos membros do tribunal, Sotha Sil, convocou e fez um acordo com oito dos mais poderosos Príncipes Daedrico, Dagon entre eles, junto com Azura, Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Molag Bal e Sheogorath. Os termos do acordo eram, que durante o período de guerra entre Morrowind e Cyrodill, nenhum Príncipes Daedrico deveriam aceitar a invocação de nenhum mortal, a menos que foce uma bruxa ou feiticeira. No entanto, um antigo chefe de operações de Vivec conseguiu invocar Dagon incitando a raiva de uma bruxa do Pacto Skeffington em Pedra Alta. A bruxa queria vingança contra o duque de Morrowind, enquanto o chefe de operações só queria que Morrowind sofresse pelo que Vivec fizera à ele. Mehrunes Dagon foi ainda mais além e destruiu Mournhold, a capital de Morrowind, em um dos mais devastadores ataques registrados por historiadores. Embora Mehrunes fora banido de volta à Oblivion, pelo esforço conjunto de Almalexia e Sotha Sil, Mournhold foi completamente destruída e o duque de Morrowind foi morto. Também em Morrowind, Dagon foi responsável por destruir Ald Sotha, antigo lar da Casa Sotha Dunmer e terra natal de Sotha Sil. Simulacro Imperial Durante o Simulacro Imperial, Mehrunes Dagon ajudou Jagar Tharn, e é dito que Molag Bal também ajudou de alguma maneira, mas isso não é comprovado. Ataque na Pináculo de Batalha Mehrunes Dagon atacou a Pináculo de Batalha, um território de teste para os magos-de-batalha imperiais. Tharn tinha que destruir os magos-de-batalha para abrir caminho de seu governo de Tamriel no trono de Uriel Septim VII. Mas o Príncipe Daedrico da Destruição tinha um objetivo secreto, ele queria invadir Tamriel. Como o Príncipe e seu exército de Daedra não poderia ir até Nirn diretamente, ele conquistou e usou múltiplas pequenas dimensões e Pináculo de Batalha, para abrir um portal ao plano mortal. Uma dessas dimensões invadidas foi Sombra Perigosa, um dos reinos do Príncipe Daedrico Nocturnal. Dois tenentes de Nocturnal, Jaciel Morgen e Deyanira Katrece foram severamente prejudicadas pela invasão de Mehrunes Dagon. Apesar da Espiral-de-Batalha ter sido destruída, um aprendiz desconhecido foi capaz de banir Mehrunes Dagon para Oblivion. Crise de Oblivion Nos últimos anos da Terceira Era, Mehrunes Dagon formou um aliança com o mago Altmer, Mankar Camoran. Dagon o presenteou com seu livro, Misterium Xarxes, os princípios com que Mankar Camoran usou para fundar a Ordem da Aurora Mítica, um culto daedrico dedicado a erradicar a Linhagem Septim e recriação da era mítica a eles acreditam que Dagon reinará. A maior prova de poder das Forcas Daedrica da Destruição foi durante a Crise de Oblivion, onde Mehrunes Dagon tentou dominar toda Tamriel. Para que as Forças de Dagon invadissem, era necessário que o Imperador e seus herdeiros fossem eliminados. Esta tarefa foi dada a Aurora Mítica, que conseguiu assassinar o Imperador Uriel Septim VII. Esse feito da Aurora Mítica, apagou o Fogo-do-Dragão e permitiu a abertura de Portais de Oblivion em toda Tamriel. O primeiro ataque dos daedra foi na cidade de Kvatch, depois em toda Cyrodiil; concentrando-se nas maiores cidades. Essa invasão fora frustrada pelos esforços combinados do Herói de Kvatch e o último herdeiro ao trono, Martin Septim. o herói lutou contra as Forças Daedrica da Destruição incessantemente, levando a luta para o próprio Plano de Oblivion. Após uma devastadora derrota na cidade de Bruma, e a perseguição e destruição da Aurora Mítica e seu líder Mankar Camoran, em seu reino de Gaiar Alata, o Daedra iniciou lançou um ataque final na Cidade Imperial. Na Cidade Imperial, o próprio Mehrunes Dagon entrou na briga para impedir que Martin Septim reacendesse o Fogo-do-Dragão. Mas foi em vão, Martin Septim utilizou o Amuleto dos Reis, invocando e fundido-se com Akatosh; banindo Dagon e todas as suas Forças Daedrica da Destruição. No entanto, Martin Septim e o Amuleto dos Reis foram consumidos, mas reacendendo o Fogo-do-Dragão e separando os planos de Oblivion e Nirn para sempre. Aparência e Funções em Tamriel Quando esta presente no plano mortal, Dagon apareceu na forma de um gigante hominídeo colossal, com quatro braços empunhando diversos tipos de armas, apresenta pele vermelha, olhos amarelos, seis chifres. Dagon também é um dos quatro "pilares" para a Casa dos Quatro Cantos Problemáticos, ao lado de Malacath, Sheogorath e Molag Bal, quatro príncipes daedrico que se opunham as decisões do Tribunal, ele é considerado sagrado como um ser que delibera tarefas para testar a vontade de viver de seus candidatos, além de sua perseverança. Em Skyrim Dagon retorna temporariamente em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim para a missão Fragmentos do Passado. Após o jogador consegui todas as partes da Navalha de Mehrunes, Silus Vesuius explica que para recompor a Navalha, o próprio Príncipe Daedrico deve ser contatado. O jogador então deve se dirigir ao altar. Chegando no altar, Silus rapidamente cumprimenta o jogador e inicia o ritual para contatar Dagon. Após a primeira tentativa, ele não obtêm respostas; então ele sugere que o jogador tente, e dessa vez Dagon responde, explicando que para recompor a Navalha, o jogador deve "derrubar o último peão no tabuleiro" (Silus), para que torne-se seu campeão e obtenha a Navalha. aceitando ou recusando, o jogador irá ouvir a voz de Dagon e será atacado por dois Dremora. Artefatos Muitos artefatos foram atribuídos a Mehrunes Dagon, sendo estes voltados para o mau tanto em função quanto criação. Os principais são: Misterium Xarxes O livro sagrado da Aurora Mítica, escrito com navalhas e forjado com fogo, sangue e morte. Escrito pelo Próprio Mehrunes Dagon e dado a Mankar Camoran; seu conteúdo exato é desconhecido, no entanto, contem uma passagem que cita dominação e escravidão que Camoran lia para seus discípulos. Camoran iria então escrever uma coleção de quatro volumes de comentários do Xarxes, esses livros eram guardados e lidos pelos membros de sua ordem e futuros membros eram ordenados a decifrar um código secreto no texto, provando assim que eles estavam comprometidos com a causa de Mehrunes Dagon. Uma vez que descobrissem o código, estariam aptos localizar o altar secreto de Dagon; num evento conhecido como o caminho da aurora. Na Quarta Era, o que sobrou do Misterium Xarxes, foi apenas uma página queimada em posse de Silus Vesuius. The Mysterium Xarxes was a tome written by Mehrunes Dagon, who scribed it in "the deserts of rust and wounds". It was an artifact of great - and evil - power. The book was dangerous to handle, as even reading from it required magical protection from its power. The book was given by Dagon to Mankar Camoran. After studying the tome, Mankar wrote the Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes (also known as the Mythic Dawn Commentaries). Inspired by the prophecies and promises within the book, Mankar founded the Mythic Dawn, a Daedric cult which worshipped Mehrunes Dagon. The Xarxes acted as the cult's holy book, and was stored in the Mythic Dawn's hidden shrine in the caverns beneath Lake Arrius in Cyrodiil. Using the power of the book, Mankar created Gaiar Alata, or "Paradise", an alternate realm where the souls of Mythic Dawn cultists went in death. In 3E 433, following the Mythic Dawn's assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and all of his legitimate heirs, the Blades infiltrated the cult and stole the Mysterium Xarxes from their shrine to Mehrunes Dagon. It was taken to Cloud Ruler Temple, where Martin Septim, the bastard son of Uriel and the heir to the throne, translated the Xarxes and discovered a way to create a portal to Camoran's Paradise. The ritual required a Great Welkynd Stone, a Great Sigil Stone, a Daedric artifact, and an Aedric artifact. The Hero of Kvatch entered Gaiar Alata and defeated Camoran, retrieving the Amulet of Kings. The Xarxes was destroyed in the process. A single burned page from the tome survived the events of the Oblivion Crisis, and came into the possession of the Vesuius family, who were once members of the Mythic Dawn. In 4E 201, the page was put on display by Silus Vesuius in his "Mythic Dawn Museum" in the Skyrim city of Dawnstar Navalha de Mehrunes Outro artefato famoso de Mehrunes Dagon é a Navalha de Mehrunes; um artefato mítico capaz de matar qualquer criatura instantaneamente. Essa arma é muito valiosa e desejada por assassinos. O Herói de Daggerfall foi dito ter sido recompensado por Dagon, após eliminar um Daedra de Gelo problema tico, com a Navalha. Décadas depois, a navalha foi dita ter sido encontrada pelo Nerevarine, e no altar de Mehrunes Dagon em Yasammindan, então ela foi restaurada a sua antiga glória. A navalha foi dada a Msirae Faythung, que era o antigo campeão de Dagon até ele falhar em uma tarefa desconhecida, tanto a navanha quanto Msirae foram enterrados na Vigia do Desfiladeiro-Separado. Após a Crise de Oblivion, muitos grupos foram fundados ou formados para combater os Daedra e seus cultistas. um grupo chamado "Os Guardiões da Navalha", encontraram e dividiram-na em três pedaços. Quase duzentos anos depois, Silus Vesuius, encontraria um diário com o paradeiro das partes da navalha e convocaria alguém para recupera-la. Mehrunes' Razor (sometimes Mehrunes Razor), also called the Dagger of the Final Wounds, the Bane of the Righteous and the Kingslayer, is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. This powerful ebony dagger has the ability to kill instantly, as there is a small chance that Dagon will claim the souls of those struck by the Razor. It is Daedric in appearance, emblazoned with Daedric script and seemingly able to drink the light that hits it. Crescente Daedric The Daedric Crescent Blade is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. It has the power to paralyze those it strikes, and puts heavy wear on their armor; it has also been known to create a green ball of energy, but its effects are unknown. There were once many Crescents, which were used by Dagon's forces to take the Battlespire during the Imperial Simulacrum. When the Empire later reclaimed the ruined academy, the Crescents were gathered up and destroyed - all but one. Unknown to the Empire, one of the unique blades remained in existence somewhere in Tamriel, although none had ever seen it. In 3E 427, this last Crescent was discovered by the Nerevarine. It had been in the possession of Lord Dregas Volar, a Dremora who dwelled in the Daedric shrine of Magas Volar, a Daedric sanctuary inaccessible without teleportation. Divayth Fyr of Tel Fyr had come to possess an amulet which would teleport the wearer to the hidden shrine; the Nerevarine used the amulet and defeated Lord Volar, claiming the last known Daedric Crescent. Curiosidades * Mesmo demorando muito, é possível derrotar Mehrunes Dagon em Oblivion, ao utilizar feitiços de Refletir Dano ou encantamentos. A Saúde dele é de 1000 e cada um de seus ataques causam 100 de dano ao jogador. * Em Comentários da Aurora-Mítica 4, é dito que Mehrunes Dagon foi criado nas entranhas de Lyg pelos Magna Ge, imbuído de esperança. Galeria OM-creature-Dremora.gif|Mehrunes Dagon (em Oblivion Mobile) 800px-OB-quest-Dagon_Shrine.jpg|Altar de Mehrunes Dagon (em Oblivion) 799px-SR-place-Shrine_of_Mehrunes_Dagon.jpg|Altar de Mehrunes Dagon (em Skyrim) DF-item-Mehrunes_Razor.png|Navalha de Mehrunes (em Daggerfall) 600px-MW-item-Mehrunes_Razor.jpg|Navalha de Mehrunes (em Morrowind) 800px-SR-quest-Pieces_of_the_Past_10.jpg|Fragmentos da Navalha de Mehrunes (em Skyrim) 465px-OB-book-Mysterium_Xarxes_01.jpg 465px-OB-book-Mysterium_Xarxes_02.jpg 600px-MW-item-Daedric_Crescent.jpg dagon_vs_akatosh2.jpg|Mehrunes Dagon enfrentando o avatar de Akatosh, na Cidade Imperial (em Oblivion) Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Morrowind: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Panteão Dunmeri Categoria:Panteão Khajiiti